Hysteria
by Matche
Summary: 2º lugar no II Challenge de Obsessão do 3V. Porque finais felizes pertenciam aos contos de fadas e aquilo era a realidade. -RealidadeAlternativa-


Nota do autor: Essa fic foi escrita para o II Challenge de Obsessão do 3v

**Nota do autor:** Essa fic foi escrita para o II Challenge de Obsessão do 3v. Ela foi amplamente baseada na música Hysteria, do Muse e quem puder ouvi-lsica Hysteria, do Muse e quem puder ouvma tenho certeza que vai adorar. Os trechos no começo de cada cena também são dessa música, assim como o título, enfim. ahahaha ;D

Aliás Essa fic se passa no mundo bruxo, mas NÃO leva em conta a história.. Ela se passa numa 'realidade paralela' do livro.

**...**

**Hysteria**

por Matt Burke

**...**

**"It's bugging me, grating me and twisting me around"**

Uma camareira andava lentamente pelo corredor do hotel de três estrelas localizado no centro de Londres. Era uma simples trouxa preocupada com seu simples trabalho. Simples até chegar àquele andar. Aquele andar onde havia um quarto onde nunca conseguira entrar, pois o hóspede nunca saía. Naquele dia, em específico, o gerente lhe dera um cartão magnético capaz de abrir qualquer porta, tendo ordenado que ela fizesse seu serviço. Limpou e arrumou todos os quartos do quinto andar até que parou o carrinho em frente do último, da exceção, daquele onde ela preferia não entrar.

Puxou a corrente do pescoço onde o cartão estava pendurado e o passou no suporte da maçaneta, esperando que a luz verde acendesse. E acendeu. Empurrou a porta, mas ainda assim não conseguiu entrar. Posicionou as duas mãos espalmadas na madeira e empurrou novamente, conseguindo uma brecha de visão naquilo que parecia ser um completo mundo novo. Um mundo de caos. Havia coisas esparramadas por todo o chão e indícios de vidros quebrados espalhados por todo o carpete. O rapaz moreno deitado na cama, sem camisa, sentou-se e apontou o que parecia ser um graveto para a porta e logo em seguida esta se fechou, quase a acertando no rosto. Passou as mãos no cabelo ruivo, assustada e foi-se embora, levando o carrinho com toalhas e outras coisas. Era um mundo de caos, assim como ele.

Harry levantou-se da cama, o rosto ensopado em suor como todo o resto do corpo. Andou pelo quarto, pisando pelos cacos sem sentir. Afinal, estava acostumado à dor. Acostumado a ter milhares de coisas espetando a pele, assim como a sensação de um _crucio_. "_A guerra terminou._", era o que todos diziam e um resquício de bom senso fazia ecoar em sua mente, mas ele estava preso. Preso a uma realidade de combate, preso àquele quarto do qual não conseguia sair, pois sabia que o estavam observando. O quarto de hotel havia se tornado a sua fortaleza, o local ideal para se esconder de tudo e de todos, mas isso, pouco a pouco, tornou os 50 metros quadrados do quarto numa prisão particular e do pior tipo: a que você escolheu para ficar.

Andou pelo quarto, sustentando-se na parede. Por fim o ardor dos cacos pareciam se fazer sentir em seu pé e, subitamente, ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Cansado de ter perdido a capacidade de ver o sentido nas

coisas. Talvez fosse por isso que preferia se trancar ali, prender sua realidade à dor que provocava em si mesmo para compensar todo o resto.

Voldemort havia levado sua vida com ele, ou melhor, sua alma. Poderia ter uma noção bastante exata de como era um beijo do dementador. Primeiro era difícil, você sentia todas suas piores lembranças vindo à tona e depois era como se tudo ainda estivesse ali, mas não importava mais, você não sofria mais, nada te tocava mais. Na verdade era irritante não sentir. Bateu o punho fechado na parede, irritado mais uma vez. Lembrar que não sentia nada era ainda pior do que reviver as barbáries da guerra. As barbáries com as quais conviveu durante cinco anos de sua vida.

Voltou seu olhar para a porta. Perguntou-se como estaria lá fora. Como seus antigos amigos estavam, mas desviou seus pensamentos. Não podia sair dali, aquela realidade não combinava com o que ele era agora. E por isso tinha que permanecer ali, cativo de si mesmo.

**...**

"**Yeah, I'm endlessly caving in and turning inside out"**

Olhar pela janela foi um hábito que havia adquirido ao ficar engaiolado ali por tanto tempo. Era algo destituído de qualquer sentido, mas o fazia ainda assim. Todo dia ia ver o que acontecia no mundo de fora. Mania é um termo que combina muito melhor, na verdade. Encarar a vida do outro lado da janela era se aprisionar mais um pouco e ficar observando o que os outros faziam era uma completa loucura. Era um tédio, até que a viu andando pela calçada.

Sabia quem era, pois havia estudado com ela. Sabia que era uma bruxa, assim como ele e a cada dia em que a via passar por ali sabia mais dela. E dia após dia levantava-se para vê-la andar apressada pelas calçadas, pé após pé, os músculos se contraindo e alongando. Era quase uma dança e que o fez sentir pela primeira vez desde que estava ali: estava extasiado por ela.

Jamais imaginara que Pansy Parkinson seria a chave que o aprisionava e o libertava. O libertava a cada vez que passava por aquela rua, a cada vez em que deu um sentido ao seu confinamento, ao criar uma brecha na sua rotina, ao ser a sua _própria_ mania. E ao mesmo tempo o aprisionava, pois todo o tempo em que não a via, era uma tortura.

Aquela obsessão não era repentina. Começara no dia em que a viu através do vidro, carregando um copo de café. s do vidro, carregando um copo de cafue a viu atrav passando, atr Pansy havia lutado ao lado de Voldemort na guerra. Não havia se tornado comensal, mas o apoiava abertamente e isso já era suficiente para considerá-la má. A idéia dos livros infantis de que o bem sempre vencia e essas pessoas acabavam felizes para sempre era apenas uma coisa de conto de fadas. O fim da guerra chegou, mas isso não fez com que quem perdeu os parentes subitamente se recuperasse, não levou embora os traumas e muito menos tornou os partidários de Voldemort menos felizes. O máximo que eles sentiram foi a decepção de ter o ideal de 'pureza' desfeito.

Por mais que não quisesse acreditar, havia uma parte de Harry que desejava crer naquela filosofia, crer que ela era correta. Uma parte dele queria ter certeza de que o que estava acontecendo com ele um dia ia passar, mas ver Pansy andando em liberdade e, o mais surpreendente, feliz o fizera ver que aquilo não correspondia à realidade. Nada tão relativo como uma filosofia maniqueísta pode durar muito tempo sem ser desfeita. E _ela_ havia desfeito a dele e com isso o levou a uma verdadeira busca para entender o que acontecia, o que a tornava tão feliz. Curiosidade sempre fora o começo para a obsessão.

Harry estava sentado ao lado da janela, apenas esperando que ela chegasse, saciando o desejo de vê-la mais uma vez. Já haviam passado três minutos do tempo em que ela, usualmente, passava por ali. Tamborilou os dedos, impaciente. Precisava que ela passasse ali mais uma vez, precisava descobrir o a deixava tão alegre. E então ela apareceu, os cabelos longos e negros que emolduravam perfeitamente o rosto, este parcialmente coberto pelos óculos grandes, dessa vez suas pernas não estavam nuas, mas coberta por um jeans justo e isso o decepcionou.

Pousou os dedos no vidro frio, os olhos fixos nela e, por não piscar, já estavam molhados, até que ela sumiu de seu campo de visão. Naquele momento soube que era preciso passar mais do que alguns segundos com ela. Correu o quarto, vasculhando os armários e as malas, mas sabia que não encontraria nenhuma penseira ali. Lembrou-se de Duda nos tempos quando eram crianças, cheio de aparelhos eletrônicos e imediatamente ligou para a recepção, pedindo para comprarem uma câmera.

**...**

"**'cause I want it now. Give me your heart and your soul"**

Perdeu a noção do tempo em que estava ali. Estava há tanto tempo imóvel diante da televisão onde deixava as imagens dela passar livremente que nem se dera conta se já havia passado horas ou dias. Tudo podia ser resumido no sorriso dela, quando congelava a imagem.

Talvez, se fechasse os olhos ela estaria ali, na sua frente, quando abrissem. Fechou os olhos longamente, ouvindo sua respiração sair ruidosa. Abriu-os novamente, conseguindo vê-la na sua frente. Podia sentir seu perfume entrar por suas narinas e o deixar inebriado. Pansy veio andando em sua direção, levantando a regata branca simples que usava até jogá-la para o lado, ficando apenas com a lingerie preta e a saia pregueada. Ajoelhou-se na cama, os olhos azuis escuros fixados nos dele, até chegar perto o suficiente para beijá-lo.

Sentir novamente era maravilhoso. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dela, puxando a alça do sutiã de seda preta, sentindo cada centímetro de pele sob seu tato. Visualizou a visão incrível dos seios dela, toda a situação parecendo perfeita demais para ser verdade. Ouviu alguém bater na porta, mas não se importou em abrir os olhos, pois o mundo parecia melhor e mais agradável quando era com ela. As batidas se tornaram mais fortes e sensação de tê-la próxima a si foi esvaecendo, cada vez mais. Abriu os olhos e não a encontrou ali. Esfregou os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar.

Havia sido apenas um delírio, um devaneio, uma criação de sua mente. É incrível em como podemos nos enganar quando queremos. Colocou os braços esticados sobre os joelhos, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que não havia passado de uma armadilha de sua mente. Sentiu a garganta apertar, sufocado pela vontade de voltar para dentro de sua própria ilusão. As batidas na porta voltaram a ecoar e percebeu que não era fruto apenas da sua imaginação. Levantou-se e posicionou-se para ver pelo olho mágico. Abriu a porta de imediato.

- Eu devo ter errado o número do quarto. - disse a mulher ao vê-lo. Era _ela_. - Estou indo.

- Não! - exclamou, a voz saindo fraca e rouca, como se não falasse há anos. Ela não se virou. - Pansy!

- Como você sabe meu no...

Interrompeu-a com um beijo. Não importava se fosse apenas mais uma peça pregada por sua mente, iria mantê-la enquanto pudesse, mas a realidade nua e crua podia doer, assim como receber um estupefaça direto no peito. Olhou-o de cima, sem reconhecer o rapaz que esteve no centro da guerra de seu mundo.

- Tarado! - e andou de volta para o elevador.

Harry ficou ali, desmaiado sobre a soleira da porta. Talvez a realidade doesse tanto quanto ele havia descoberto.

**...**

**"I'm not breaking down, I'm breaking out, last chance to lose control"**

Desde aquele dia Pansy não passou mais por ali. Pareciam séculos que não tinha o vislumbre dela andando a passos largos pela rua segurando o copo de café, como sempre a via. Estava deitado novamente, imóvel. Seu estômago protestava, pois horas se passaram da última vez em que se lembrava de ter comido alguma coisa. Sua vida parecia com um pouco menos de sentido sem vê-la passar. Quando o encontraram desacordado o gerente do hotel pôde ver o estado em que o quarto se encontrava e o mudou imediatamente para outro, após ter feito uma cobrança enorme de sua conta.

Moveu um braço preguiçosamente para cima, deixando-o cair novamente. Andou até a janela, sem saber o que fazer. Pegou uma cartela de cigarros, colocando um nos lábios e acendendo, sem esperanças de vê-la novamente. Sabia que ele não passava de um depravado que tentara agarrá-la. O banco onde se sentava, que ficava em frente a janela, estava empoeirado, apesar de ser um quarto novo. O ângulo de visão ali era diferente. Era possível ver uma cafeteria e uma extensão maior da rua. Passou o dedo pela camada de poeira no banco, espalhando-o entre os dedos. O único contato que tivera com Pansy havia sido com a imagem dela e mesmo assim havia desaparecido, assim como o pó sobre uma superfície quando se passa o dedo. Era algo tênue e momentâneo.

Olhou pelo vidro e precisou beliscar a si mesmo para ter certeza de que era real desta vez. Ela havia virado a esquina, rindo amplamente e não demorou muito para ver que era para o rapaz que andava ao seu lado, de mãos dadas. Esfregou os olhos, incerto se sua visão estava errada ou se era apenas a janela empoeirada responsável pela imagem do rapaz. Passou as mãos desesperado sobre o vidro tentando limpar aquele homem do lado dela, sem sucesso. Já não era o simples acúmulo de partículas que o atrapalhava mas os olhos retraídos em raiva, cheios de lágrimas. Podia ser apenas um engano ou impressão sua, mas Pansy havia olhado para cima, para a sua janela, como para mostrar que o 'pó' havia sido removido.

Puxou a varinha, mirando direto no vidro da janela fazendo com que ele trincasse e em seguida explodisse, deixando com que milhões de partículas de silica voassem pelo ar, brilhando à luz do sol, indo se acumular no chão, misturado a poeira. Ele continuou gritando e apontando a varinha a esmo, fazendo o que estivesse no caminho explodir em pedaços. Era uma raiva que atingia a proporções gigantescas por ter o seu único hábito retirado de sua vida por aquele homem. Pegou todas as fitas que tinha gravado e em um aceno elas estavam pegando fogo, se retorcendo.

Pansy era como os pedaços de vidro no ar. Eles brilhavam à luz, assim como ela era capaz de sorrir por estar feliz. Ele, ao contrário, seria como simples pó, opaco demais para poder ter alguma esgulha de brilho, incapaz de sentir, permanentemente infeliz. E, ao contrário do pó e da silica, os dois jamais poderiam se misturar.

Se ainda existia um resquício de esperança de um final feliz em Harry, esvaiu-se quando a viu. Questionava-se se tudo o que tinha feito na guerra, tudo pelo que lutou era, de fato, bom. Porque se aquele era o fim que teria, decididamente lutar contra Voldemort não era algo bom. Sua consciência argumentava que ele era real, não uma personagem de livro. Seu final era ser pó, permanecer sobre a face da terra por causa do esquecimento de alguém, fadado a nunca encontrar o brilho da silica novamente.


End file.
